Better Than HBO
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When the students are away, the teachers will play. Het.


Title: "Better Than HBO"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: When the students are away, the teachers will play.  
Warnings: Het  
Challenge: XMenFantasies 29-6-09 challenge to use the line "I want you to do everything I tell you."  
Disclaimer: Emma "White Queen" Frost, Sean "Banshee" Cassidy, all other characters mentioned within, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She found him pouring over papers in his study, a crease of concentration piercing his handsome features. She crept on silent feet to circle around him and come up from behind. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed a scorching kiss to the side of his arched neck.

Sean had known Emma was there but had purposefully kept his attention on the tests before him, letting her make the first move. His heart and pulse jumped when she kissed him, and he reached a hand to caress her face, his thumb drawing a slow line that sent electric thrills coursing through her veins. She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered to him, her hot breath simultaneously tickling and enticing. "I want you to do everything I tell you."

Only months ago, a simple sentence from her like that would have triggered an automatic anger in him, but now he grinned impishly and waited to hear the rest that she had to say, glad that he had been able to persuade her to let their students go into town alone for the whole day. "Drop your pen," she murmured, trailing her tongue along his outside lobe. He did even as another part of him rose instinctively.

"Wait ten minutes," she continued, her fingers slowly working their way down his body, stroking each area they came across, "and then come find me." Her tongue swept into his ear as her hands grabbed his staff and squeezed with just enough strength to make him moan in eager agony for more. Then she was gone, leaving with the same fluid, swift grace she had entered with, before he could reach up and touch her.

A moan escaped Sean's lips even as he grinned and devilish lust danced in his emerald eyes. Ach, how this woman made him burn! He'd never wanted any one like he did her! Only she had ever been able to make him forget all his duties and everything else and act like a hormone-driven teenager, but oh, how every moment spent with her thrilled him and made him ache for more!

He waited, his whole body fidgeting, as he tried to let ten minutes pass. His eyes zeroed in on the clock on his desk as one minute ticked by followed by an excruciatingly slow second and then a third. Before even five minutes had passed, Sean could stand it no more and leapt from his chair into the air. He zoomed through his office, hot on her trail and unbuttoning his clothes as he flew.

He had not yet found her when her voice called enticingly to him again. "Sean," she sang out with merriment that others still thought she could never possess, "I'm naked!"

His blood roared through him with a relentless need that only she could satisfy as another moan escaped his lips. He turned swiftly, kicking off his pants as he did so, and began to zip to where she waited at the top of the stairs. He failed to hear the door open as he flew.

Emma's eyes were only on Sean as he flew to her, and she basked in the glory of his rippling masculinity. Only his shamrock-covered Kiss Me, I'm Irish boxers kept anything from her sight now, but his handsome body left nothing lacking. She loved every inch of him, from his wildly-strewn, reddish blonde hair to the very tips of his arched and wriggling toes. She held out her hands, waiting, with bated breath and full breasts held tight with desire, for him to reach her and take her to the haven of pleasure she'd only ever found, and knew ever would, in his arms.

Instead of lifting her when he reached her, Sean tackled Emma, taking her down to the carpeted floor with a cry of excitement. His lips found hers in a kiss drunk with maddening passion and everlasting love. His tongue thrust into her mouth even as his sword strained against the fabric of his favorite boxers to reach her sweetness. Emma grasped blindly for his boxers and had just began to pull them off when voices finally reached her ears.

"OH MAH GAWD!"

"DAMN! IT'S THE HBO CHANNEL IN LIVE ACTION!"

"SHUT UP, ANGIE! YO, IRISH, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT TO BE ACCOSTED BY THIS SIGHT!" Monet protested as the others, save Paige, laughed around her.

For the first time since they had known her, Emma's face was pure red from embarrassment rather than anger as she glared over Sean's suddenly-stiff shoulder at their students. "What," she demanded, her voice dripping with venom, "are you doing back so soon?"

"Wel-Well, it-it's like this, Miss Frost," Paige attempted, but Jubilee cut her off.

"If _somebody_ wan't so busy acting like teenagers last night, the van might have actually had gas to get us to town!"

Emma looked demandingly at Sean. "I thought you checked the gas?"

His wince gave her his answer before he spoke. "Huh, well, I was kinda headin' out tha' way when ye pulled me inta th' classroom, lass . . . "

Emma closed her eyes for a moment, struggling to calm her anger before she could make the mistake of turning it onto him, before looking back at him. "I could just take this memory from their minds."

"Ah, Em, ye can't di that. They're our students, our kids . . . "

"Precisely why they should not see us like this, Sean! They'll lose all respect for us!"

"Ack, now, Em, where's th' harm in them knaeing that ye din't have a heart o' ice an' tha' ye manage tae bring out th' wild man in this ol' Banshee?" The moment he saw her hesitate, he kissed her again; then he lifted a hand to gesture at the students to go away.

Angelo chuckled at the sight while Paige, her face every bit as red as Emma's, slunk outside. "Like that's gonna make us go away?" Angelo asked the other guys, although Everett was already turning obediently away.

Jubilee ignored the guys as a sparkle in Sean's hand caught her blue eyes. "Yo, M, ya see what I see?"

"Indeed," Monet nearly purred. She flew up, pulled the credit card free from Sean's grasp, and returned to help Jubilee shove the boys outside. "Perhaps we should catch those two more often."

"Definitely!" Jubilee laughed as she shut the door behind them.

**The End**


End file.
